Enchanting the Elves
by ElfiedeHeinrike
Summary: What wasn't shown to us during the journey Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas took? M for later chapters. Aragorn x Legolas
1. Prolouge

Enchanting the Elves

The sun rose over the horizon, casting a glow over the planes as the hunters – a Man, an Elf, and a Drawf – trotted their way through the fields on the back of two glorious horses. The Elf and Dwarf rode atop a horse of white, everything from mane to tail, and the Man rode atop one of solid black.

"Aragorn, I can see them!" The Elf called, looking over to the west of the path they rode. "They are moving to the west! They are headed toward Isengard." Looking forward again, Legolas slowed his horse, stopping just alongside Aragorn as he stared off to where the Elf had instructed.

"I do not see them, Legolas…" he stated, looking over to his right where the Elf and Dwarf sat. "I do not possess the gift of Elf-eyes." He dared not hold eye contact with the Elf for long, in fear that the desires he fought to keep hidden would show themselves.

"I will lead the way, if you wish." His voice, like all others of his kind, was soft, but it held an air of authority. The Prince of Mirkwood managed a smile toward the Man he had grown to know so well. "It won't be much longer than a day to catch up with them, lest they change their direction again."

"Let us hope they don't." Aragorn gave a sigh and motioned for the Elf to take the lead, following as closely as his emotions would allow him. Even being a hardened warrior and Ranger, he was still drawn to the beauty of the elvish people, like all men, but there was something different about Legolas. The way he carried himself upon a horse was majestic, the way he moved between the trees was ethereal much like his beauty.

As the sun began to set later in the day, the trio stopped to rest by a small stream that ran through the unclaimed land they ventured through. Gimli, the Dwarf, began the fire while Legolas and Aragorn either looked about for danger, or hunted for food – all while taking great care not to be noticed by anything that could pose a threat.

This was day five of their journey, but only the second day they had taken time to rest. It was much needed. But what they were unaware of as they slept, were the orc-kind lurking in the shadows only three to five leagues from their makeshift camp…

TBC…


	2. The Journey Continues

Chapter One

A sigh escaped his dry, cracked lips as Elrond looked down at his adopted daughter's lifeless body. Tracing his knuckles over her cheek, he felt hot tears pierce at the corners of his eyes… it had been many a moon since last he had cried, but a pure crystal tear fell onto the pale cheek of the she-elf. "You shall have peace now, Manwathiel," He whispered along with a prayer, before leaning down and kissing her cold forehead. "Sleep… you shall not be disturbed from this slumber."

"Lord Elrond..." the voice of his son filled the room, and Elrond turned, eyes slightly reddened with tears. "Is she passed?"

"Yes," he stated, standing. "There was nothing I could do."

Aragorn felt the heat of the morning sun on his face as he woke, taking a moment to adjust his eyes to the already bright light. He then noticed the orc. "HALT." He called, seeing that it was only two, and they were obviously frightened, but he took no chances. Immidately, he drew his sword and proceded to kill them, careful not to wake the sleeping prince of Mirkwood only feet away. Making sure his work was done, the Ranger was on guard again as he rekindled the fire that had died in the night.

Sapphire eyes fluttered slightly as they opened, squinting at first against the glaring sun of the early morning. Legoas sat up, rolling his shoulders and neck, before he caught sight of the Human by the fire and smiled - something he had finally gotten used to doing. "You're awake early, Estel," he commented, using the Ranger's Elven name. "Did something startle you in the night? You look as if you haven't slept well."

"There were Orcs hiding in the brush," he motioned to the bloody scene, taking care to keep the small wounds he had sustained hidden. "They're no worry to us now, but I'm sure there are others around. Where there is one, there are many."

Legolas merely nodded, making his way toward the sleeping Dwarf in silence. "Gimli," he shook his companions shoulder lightly, trying to wake him gently - he didn't want to hear him complain for another day. "Awake, we have much ground to cover before we reach our destination."

The Dwarf awoke, but did not speak that morning - he merely dozed on the back of the horse as they rode farther into the heart of the land in search of the ones they had originally set out on their journey with, Frodo - the bearer of the ring, Samwise - the gardener and bodyguard to the bearer, Merry - the logical Hobbit, Pippin - the trickster... They had lost two on this journey, and that was enough for them all to bear. Gandalf - the Wizard that had passed the ring from Bilbo to Frodo by Bilbo's word, and Boromir, Prince of Gondor. May they both rest well in their passing.

Their journey continued along the roads to the East, Legolas and Aragorn keeping their eyes wide for friend and foe.

TBC...


End file.
